A New Chapter
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is the story of what happens, post White Orchids and is how I believe the new Mr and Mrs Jane start their lives as a married couple while also getting used to the idea of becoming parents. Will also feature numerous other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Chapter**

This is the story of what happens, post White Orchids and is how I believe the new Mr and Mrs Jane start their lives as a married couple while also getting used to the idea of becoming parents. Will also feature numerous other characters.

**Chapter 1**

When the party was over and everyone had gone, Lisbon and Jane made their way to a top hotel for the night, before heading off on their honeymoon the next day. When they got there, they collected their room key and when they went inside they saw that it was beautifully decorated in a way that made it feel warm, cosy and romantic.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful, I can't believe that Abbott paid for this for us!" said Teresa.

"It was his wedding gift"

"I know, I said he didn't need to, that it was too extravagant"

"But seeing as we're already here, we might as well enjoy it".

"Very true"

"So, Mrs Jane, what do you wanna do first?"

Teresa didn't reply to him, instead she just smiled at her now husband.

"What is it?"

"Mrs Jane, that's gonna take some getting used to"

"It'll take a while, Angela didn't ..." he started.

"It's ok to talk about her, and Charlotte, I don't mind, really"

"I will, I promise, but not tonight. So, are you feeling ok, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I feel fine"

"Never, in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would be in this position again, I've just married my best friend, someone who has stuck by me through thick and thin, and not only that, but we have a child on the way".

"I'd started to think that I would never be a mom, I don't know how I should be feeling now that it's actually happening"

"It's perfectly normal to feel overwhelmed, anxious even"

"I feel both of those, but you know what, I also feel happy, I feel really happy"

"I love you Teresa"

"I love you too"

The two of them then kissed, delighting in the fact that they were now one, that they were officially man and wife.

"So, are you gonna tell me where we're going on our honeymoon?" asked Teresa.

"No, it's a surprise"

"But I don't know what you've packed for me to wear, what if it's stuff that I've gone off, what if I don't fit into some of the stuff?"

"It's fine, trust me"

"Will you at least tell me if it's gonna be hot where we're going?"

"I will tell you when we get to the airport tomorrow"

"So we're flying, please tell me it's somewhere that's not in the US"

"Wait and see"

"You're no fun"

"I think you'll find I am, otherwise, that little bundle of joy wouldn't be in there now would he or her for that matter. How far along do you think you are?"

"I'm not certain, but I think I'm 3, maybe 4 weeks"

"We can find out for sure when we get back"

"Agreed, so, what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"I have some ideas"

"I bet you do"

They then start kissing passionately, getting more into it as time passed, then , they went over to the bed to carry on with the festivities.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Patrick was the first to wake up and upon doing so, he simply stared at his wife, just looking at her made him feel happy, watching her sleep was relaxing for him and made him feel calmer and more at ease than he ever had before.

"You can stop staring at me now" she said, though her eyes remained closed.

"Good morning Teresa, how'd you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"Same"

"What time is it?"

"08:45, now come on sleepy head, we've got a busy day, we gotta have something decent for breakfast and get ready before Cho picks us up at 10" he explained.

"Cho's taking us to the airport!"

"He offered"

"Fair enough, I'm gonna go have a shower, you wanna join me?"

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse"

A little over an hour later, after they had had breakfast and gotten ready, they were waiting outside the hotel for Cho. A few minutes later he pulled up infront of them with Wayne Rigsby in the passenger seat.

"Wayne, what are you doing here and where's Grace?" asked Teresa.

"She's already set off home, but I'm gonna stay a little while longer, we're thinking of moving here, so I'm gonna spend a couple of days looking at houses"

"You're gonna move to Austin!"

"Maybe"

"Enough of this, now who wants a ride to the airport?" asked Cho.

"Us please"

"Put your cases in the trunk and hop in"

"Yes sir"

A few minutes later, when they had started on their journey to Austin–Bergstrom International Airport Wayne looked around at everyone and said "Now this doesn't feel like déjà vu at all" which made everyone smile and remember the time they spent together at the CBI.

A further 20 minutes later they arrived at the airport and when they had gotten their bags out of the trunk they went over at their two friends who had now gotten out of the car and were waiting to say their goodbyes.

"I hope you guys have a good time"

"Thank you"

"Yeah, where are you going?" asked Cho.

"He won't tell me and it's really frustrating"

"Well wherever it, have a good time"

"Thanks Kimball, see you in two weeks, and you, we'll see you soon ok, tell Grace and the kids the same"

"I will"

They then hugged and said goodbye before going their separate ways. Inside the airport, at the check in line, Teresa turned to her husband and asked "So, are you finally gonna tell me where we're going?"

"We are going to Maui"

"Hawaii, oh my god, Patrick"

"We'll be staying in a luxury villa that backs onto a private, secluded beach where we can spend 2 weeks, relaxing and enjoying ourselves".

"It sounds perfect, thank you".

"You're welcome, and there are lots of things to do there, I thought that one day we could go to a traditional Hawaiian luau, and then another we could go on a helicopter tour or to the spa and then there's this place called Haleakala National Park where you can go and watch the sunset, or sunrise for that matter, apparently, they are both a sight to behold".

"It sounds perfect, I love you"

"And I love you"

"Come on, the line's going down and I really need to use the bathroom"

"You're not feeling sick are you?"

"No, I'm not, speaking of which, we're gonna have to see if they have an sickness tablets in the duty free area, I may be needing them at some point this trip".

"We'll do that after you've been to the bathroom then yeah"

"Definitely, now go on, move down the line"

"Yes ma'am"

**End of Chapter **


End file.
